


It was obvious

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Yearning, more like tsukishima being a dick, okay actually its not that fluffy, tsukishima thinking he knows it all but he doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a crush on Tsukishima. Now if only Tsukishima could get him to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was obvious

**Author's Note:**

> 'suki' as most of you probably know, means something along the lines of "i like you"/"i have a crush on you" in japanese. Guess what 'suki' kind of sounds like. that's right! it sounds like 'Tsukki'! 
> 
> did i write this entire thing to make that pun? *runs off*

Tsukishima was cool. And he was popular. And he was aware of it too. It was annoying sometimes, the way that girls would stare at him and giggle amongst themselves when he walked past. But it was fun sometimes too. Just a small smile would send them over the top blushing and stuttering. Only a little push and eventually he would be called to the back of the school to listen to their confessions. He liked the confessions, but not because he liked any of them. He had a much crueler reason for liking confessions. If they confessed he could finally shut them down. Once they confessed they were no longer a problem.

But lately there was one person who wouldn’t confess. 

Tsukishima had thought he was mistaken at first, that it was impossible for them to have developed romantic feelings for him. But Tsukishima knew what crushes looked like. And he knew Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

And Yamaguchi Tadashi was unmistakably in love with Tsukishima. 

It was obvious. Yamaguchi blushed fiercely red and looked at him with eyes dazed with admiration that was impossible to ignore.

Tsukishima looked out the window. He could feel Yamaguchi’s eyes nervously flick between him and the black board at the front of the classroom. It was getting irritating, feeling Yamaguchi staring at him all the time. 

They had grown up together from elementary school. Tsukishima didn’t really remember the first time they had met. They had just appeared by his side one day and never left. Tsukishima didn’t really know when he first started noticing his friend’s crush on him; maybe he’d even subconsciously ignored it. Whatever the case, Tsukishima hoped that they would drop their delusions about being in love with him or whatever. It was annoying.

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, turning around in his seat. He met Yamaguchi’s already staring eyes. Yamaguchi turned red at having been caught staring and looked down at his desk.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi said nervously.

“Let’s go eat something after volleyball,” Tsukishima said with a sly smile, “My treat.”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi raised his head and looked at Tsukishima in surprise, “Why?”

“Because I feel like it,” Tsukishima answered easily. 

“Okay then…” Yamaguchi replied, a happy smile spreading across his face. 

A twinge of guilt shot through Tsukishima but he brushed it off. He was being cruel and he knew it. 

The sun was casting its reddish orange rays across the city as they left school after practice. Tsukishima slowed his pace to match with Yamaguchi. They talked amiably about random stuff, laughing here and there. Tsukishima noted how Yamaguchi’s face lit up as he took a bite of the meatbun Tsukishima had bought for him. So happy over something so small, Tsukishima felt like smirking. He reached over and swiped his thumb over the corner of Yamaguchi’s mouth. He felt a smug smile spread across his face as Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“Such a messy eater,” Tsukishima said, licking his thumb, “What are you five, Yamaguchi?”

“Ah, sorry!” Yamaguchi said, looking down at his meatbun in embarrassment.

Cute, Tsukishima thought idly. 

They walked together until they reached Yamaguchi’s house. Tsukishima’s house was actually a couple streets in the opposite direction, but he kept quiet and walked Yamaguchi to his door. 

“See you tomorrow,” Tsukishima said coolly.

“Ye-yeah,” Yamaguchi said, his hand hovering near the gate. 

Tsukishima smiled. He reached out and ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair. It was softer than he’d expected. Like a girl’s, Tsukishima thought. 

“Later,” Tsukishima withdrew his hand and turned to leave. 

There was a small tug at his sleeve and Tsukishima knew what he would see even before he turned back around. However, the red-flushed face and honest brown eyes looking at him struck a chord right through him and he felt his heart racing. 

“Suki…” Yamaguchi whispered.

“Hah?” Tsukishima said coolly. Just a little more, he thought, just one more push and we can put this behind us. A twinge of pain shot through him. 

“Ah, I said ‘Tsukki’!” Yamaguchi stammered, his face turning beat red, “Like short for ‘Tsukishima’…”

Seriously? Tsukishima felt like heaving a sigh. This kid was unexpectedly hard to crack. 

“Sorry, I know that nickname is probably lame…” Yamaguchi laughed nervously. 

“Whatever,” Tsukishima muttered and turned away, “Call me what you want.”

“Ehehe…okay, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, smiling that stupidly honest and bright smile, “Thanks for today, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima merely raised a hand in a lazy wave as he walked away.

They walked to school together the next day. Ate lunch together, walked to practice together and then back home. It became a routine. Day after day, Tsukishima smiled and flirted and dropped hint after hint but Yamaguchi only blushed and smiled, his mouth remaining firmly closed.

It was irritating and it was driving Tsukishima crazy. Why wouldn’t he just say it? What was taking so long? 

Tsukishima glowered at the rainy sky. 

“Ah man, it started raining.”

Tsukishima glanced over at Yamaguchi beside him. Yamaguchi turned and smiled.

“Guess we’ll have to run to the club room!” He said cheerfully.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima said, stepping out into the rain.

Yamaguchi started running but then stopped when he realized that Tsukishima was only walking at the same pace he usually did. Laughing, Yamaguchi jogged back and matched his pace.

“Not going to run?” Yamaguchi said with a knowing grin. Tsukishima was too cool to run in the rain. 

“The rain feels nice,” Tsukishima said, ignoring Yamaguchi’s expression.

Yamaguchi just laughed. Tsukishima slid off his jacket and threw it over Yamaguchi’s head.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi looked at him questioningly.

“Don’t catch a cold,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, blushing as he pulled Tsukishima’s jacket around his face. The jacket covered his mouth, but Tsukishima could tell that it was curved in that small smile Yamaguchi sometimes showed whenever Tsukishima did something nice. Tsukishima shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched slightly against the rain as they walked.

“Tsukki, you’re shivering,” Yamaguchi said worriedly once they were inside the clubhouse. Everyone else had left before them, probably because Tsukishima refused to run. 

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said, stripping off his wet t-shirt. He caught the nervous glance of Yamaguchi’s eyes as he tossed the t-shirt aside.

Smirking, he turned towards Yamaguchi and leaned against the lockers.

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you warm me up?” Tsukishima said suggestively. 

He could almost see the steam coming off Yamaguchi’s head. Amusing. He wondered if Yamaguchi would finally take the bait. Probably not though, Tsukishima thought. 

“Okay then,” Yamaguchi said, stepping towards Tsukishima.

Oh? Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, curious to what Yamaguchi was about to do. Would he confess? Go for the kiss? Push him against the lockers? Tsukishima felt like laughing. Whatever Yamaguchi did, afterwards Tsukishima would finally be able to reject him. 

A towel was suddenly flung over Tsukishima’s head and hands rubbed it furiously against Tsukishima’s wet hair. They became gentler towards his face, pressing against his cheeks to dry them. Then the edges of the towel were moved away and Yamaguchi was smiling up at him. 

“I guess even you like to be spoiled sometimes, huh?” Yamaguchi said, his hands still cupping Tsukishima’s cheeks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima grumbled, his eyes narrowing.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled.

Yamaguchi withdrew his hands and Tsukishima thought he was going to step back, but Yamaguchi’s hands then slid around his chest and rested against his back. Yamaguchi pressed against him, his head buried in Tsukishima’s neck.

“Are you warmer, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said, his breath tickling Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima felt heat rising to his cheeks and his heart started thundering in his chest. 

“Just kidding,” Yamaguchi pulled back and laughed.

Tsukishima stared at him in shock.

“Really, Tsukki, you say some really suggestive things sometimes,” Yamaguchi chastised, “Someone’s going to misunderstand, you know.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima said, regaining his composure, “I don’t think I’ve said anything particularly suggestive. Maybe you just have a dirty mind, Yamaguchi?”

“Maybe,” Yamaguchi said, with a smile that Tsukishima couldn’t read. 

Yamaguchi picked up his bag and stepped towards the door.

“I’m leaving first, okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said, his usual smile back on his face, “I didn’t bring an umbrella so there’s no point in changing just to get my uniform wet too.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima said.

“Later, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi left, closing the door behind him with a small click.

“Later,” Tsukishima mumbled to the empty room. 

 

The next day, Yamaguchi wasn’t where they usually meet up to walk to school. Tsukishima stomped all the way to his house only to be told by Yamaguchi’s mother that he’d already left. 

“Is that so?” Tsukishima had said, his face frozen in a cold smile.

He stormed to school, cursing Yamaguchi the entire way. He found Yamaguchi at practice already, talking with the shorty and the king. 

“Oi,” Tsukishima nearly growled, “Where were you this morning?”

“Ah! Huh?” Yamaguchi whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise, “Tsukki?”

“I waited for you for half an hour and then even went to your house but your lovely mother said you had already left,” Tsukishima leaned close, smiling coldly. 

Kageyama and Hinata backed away in terror from Tsukishima’s freezing anger.

“Ah! Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling apologetically, “I have to come in to school early to work on an assignment. I don’t think I can walk with you for a while.”

“Whatever,” Tsukishima muttered.

Tsukishima wasn’t stupid. Yamaguchi was avoiding him and it was obvious. He practiced with their other teammates and disappeared at lunch. It was ticking Tsukishima off.

Irritated, Tsukishima wondered just when he’d become so aware of Yamaguchi. Wasn’t he just someone who happened to go the same school as him and be in the same class? Tsukishima clenched his hands into fists. To be honest, Yamaguchi Tadashi had managed to become Tsukishima’s first and best friend. And now Tsukishima didn’t want to lose that. 

Tsukishima cornered Yamaguchi in the library after school. Yamaguchi was near the back, sitting at a table next to the windows. Tsukishima slid into the seat across from him.

“More homework?” Tsukishima asked, watching Yamaguchi carefully.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said in surprise, looking up from his book, “I thought you had already gone home.”

“I don’t usually ditch my friends,” Tsukishima replied coolly, “Hurry up Yamaguchi, I want to get home before it gets dark.”

“Ah, sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, “You can leave without me, I’ll probably be a while longer here.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tsukishima pulled out a book of his own, “I also have something I need to do here.”

“Oh, well then I guess I’ll leave first,” Yamaguchi said, closing his book and standing up, “I don’t want to distract you.”

“What the hell is your problem?!” Tsukishima yelled suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi flinched.

“Don’t call me that!” Tsukishima stormed around the table and grabbed the front of Yamaguchi’s shirt.

“I heard what you said, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima said, laughing cruelly, “You didn’t say ‘Tsukki’ at all!”

“Tsukki, please calm down!” Yamaguchi said, his hands trembling as they grabbed onto Tsukishima’s wrists. 

“You like me, don’t you Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima said, tilting his head to the side, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a cruel smile. 

Yamaguchi stared at him with a crushed expression.

“You have a fucking crush on me,” Tsukishima repeated, “That’s why you’ve been avoiding me, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi blushed as he looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“It’s so obvious,” Tsukishima said, “I could tell straight away.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi’s pale face, his deep brown eyes, and soft brown hair. He smirked.

“Sorry, Yamaguchi but I don’t swing that way,” Tsukishima heard the words leave his mouth but all he could feel was a throbbing pain in his chest and a pounding in his head.

Yamaguchi burst out laughing. Tsukishima felt the smirk fall away from his face in shock. He stared at Yamaguchi in utter confusion and his hands dropped from Yamaguchi’s shirt.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, trying to control his laughter, “I know all that already of course.”

Yamaguchi smiled then and it was a smile that Tsukishima had never seen him make before. Yamaguchi looked up at him through lowered lids and a knowing smile played around his lips.

“Tsukki, you always act kind towards people who like you to make them confess so you can reject them,” Yamaguchi said, tilting his head slightly, “Did you think I didn’t know that?”

“Wha…” Tsukishima took a step back.

“Did you really chase after and corner me like this just so you could reject me even though I never confessed?” Yamaguchi continued, his voice filled with amusement.

“I…I…you…” For the first time in his life, Tsukishima was speechless. A red blush spread quickly across his face as he stammered. 

“Why didn’t you let me distance myself?” Yamaguchi sat against the table and leaned back. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

No. Tsukishima felt his blood boiling beneath his skin. That’s not what he wanted…but then…what did he want?

“What do you want, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said in a low voice. 

“I…want to walk home together…” Tsukishima blurted out, his face burning red.

“Is that all?” Yamaguchi tilted his head and smiled.

Tsukishima felt irritated by the smug look on Yamaguchi’s face. What the hell? He was just Yamaguchi, wasn’t he? What was he doing looking all cool like that? What the hell was he doing, letting Yamaguchi have the upper hand? Wasn’t it Yamaguchi who was in love with him? 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and looked at Yamaguchi coolly. There was no denying it any more or else he’d make even more of a fool of himself. The only thing to do was come to terms with it.

To hell with pride, Tsukishima thought to himself, maybe greed suits me much more.

“I want you, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, moving towards Yamaguchi and leaning his hands on the table on either side of him.

Yamaguchi blushed in surprise, his cool countenance dissipating under Tsukishima’s gaze. Tsukishima ran a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair before letting it rest against his jaw.

“I want to hear you say you love me,” Tsukishima whispered.

“How greedy,” Yamaguchi said, “You didn’t want to hear it just a while ago.”

“I changed my mind,” Tsukishima smiled coolly. 

“No way,” Yamaguchi turned his head away, “Not if you just want to hear it so you can reject me!”

“Then I’ll say it first,” Tsukishima said, leaning close. His lips brushed against Yamaguchi’s ear.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi turned back in surprise and Tsukishima quickly claimed his lips. They clung together, lips sliding and hands caressing. 

“I know,” Yamaguchi grinned as he pulled back, his face tomato-red. “It was obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the thought of Tsukishima thinking Yamaguchi is nothing but a nervous hamster and then the tables turning on him. i like when normally smug ppl get flustered. Also i changed the ending a bit and i think i've greatly improved it so sorry to all who read it before i edited it. pls reread it and pretend the other ending didn't happen.


End file.
